


The Good,The Bad and The Not Dateable.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: This story is all about the two family members that have been really mean to me in my Real World life. My Real World friends appear in Chapter Two.  In Chapter 3 my ex boyfriend Tyler Branson shows up.





	The Good,The Bad and The Not Dateable.

Mallow,Lana and Lillie took me shopping for some brand new outfits to wear around Alola instead of my old Real World outfit. At 4:00 pm. We're on the beach with our Pokemon in our swimsuits and we're playing tag with them. All of a sudden my father and my older brother Jordan appeared out of nowhere. My father marched over to me and he roughly grabbed onto my left arm. My dad:"Megan go back to your home and give me all of the electronics." "You're grounded forever from all of them and I'm going to burn all of the video games up." "Oh and you're grounded from your best friends forever as well." He said. Me:"Dad you're not the boss of me anymore you fucking asshole and I can do whatever I want!" "I'm an adult and I shouldn't be treated like this all the time!" "All you cared about was yourself and you never loved me!" I shouted angrily. Mallow:"You're breaking your restraining order that she put up to keep you far away from her." "You need to leave her alone right now!" She shouted angrily. Mallow's Tsareena used her Trop Kick Move on my dad's groin and she knocked him down. N Harmonia my husband and his dad Ghetsis raced over to me. Anthea and Concordia are at our new home taking care of the six babies. N Harmonia and I had three sets of twins back on July the 17th 2026. Two sets of identical twin girls and one set of fraternal twins. One girl and one boy.


End file.
